


26 "I didn't mean to"

by allousive



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say 'I Love You' [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, this is basically porn sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allousive/pseuds/allousive
Summary: Teddy walks in on James in a compromising position.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: One Hundred Ways To Say 'I Love You' [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406428
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	26 "I didn't mean to"

**Author's Note:**

> lockdown really be hitting different and spurring some interest ideas from boredom. quarantine more like horny-tine am i right??? ok bye enjoy reading

* * *

**26 “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”**

A problem Teddy had always had was that he often went into things headfirst, without thinking about the consequences. He was much more of a do-er, and less of a thinker, which could be a positive in some respects, but a negative in many others. It was usually how he found himself in situations that he probably shouldn’t be in, like how he’d been living with his best friend for the last six months, his best friend who he was sort of a tiny bit in love with.

When James turned 20 and decided he finally wanted to move out, it was a no brainer that the first place he’d live after home was with Teddy, who coincidentally had a spare bedroom in his flat. Neither of them had thought it would be an issue. James was flirty, he always had been, and Teddy’s problems only began to arise when he started flirting back. The only person he could truly blame was himself.

The problem with them living together though was that neither of them had very many boundaries and were the perfect example of fighting fire with fire. Being so comfortable with one another meant they’d seen each other in practically every state you could, and rarely had their bedroom doors closed. The times that the doors were closed did nothing to dissuade the other, it was common practice in their household to have your door shoved open when the other needed something from you.

Although, maybe from now on, Teddy would learn to knock. All he’d wanted to do was tell James about something he’d remembered happening at work that he thought the other would find funny, but any recollection of that memory was gone as soon as he stepped into James’ room.

He’d seen James naked plenty of times before, the man had absolutely no shame, but there was something very different about seeing someone casually naked versus seeing them purposefully naked and in the midst of pleasuring themselves.

James was undressed from the waist down, legs bent at the knee and feet flat on his mattress. The shirt he had on was pushed up, exposing his tanned stomach, his face flushed a beautiful pink, to match the tip of his dick that he had his fist wrapped around. His other hand was wrapped in the bed sheet, clutching onto it tightly and Teddy couldn’t help but wonder about the sort of noises James would make. Teddy didn’t know where to look, he knew exactly where he _wanted_ to look, but also knew just how inappropriate it would be to look there.

He felt like he’d been staring for an eternity when really it had only been about half a second since he’d pushed open the door. James sat up immediately, scrambling for his bedsheets to pull over his naked lower half, stomach clenching at the fact that the sheets did nothing to cover the fact that he was unbearably hard, even more so at the thought that Teddy had seen him.

James groaned quietly, feeling his face turn scarlet as he stared up at his roommate who was as equally red in the face.

“Err.” Teddy stammered, not knowing what to say but feeling entirely foolish.

He hated the fact that he couldn’t look away and he loathed that his body was responding involuntarily to the sight he’d just seen, his own cock twitching with interest in his joggers.

“Teddy!” James said in what was an attempt at a cheerful tone, trying to break the tension in the room.

“ _I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to_ …” Teddy finally got out, feeling like his tongue was too thick for his mouth. He still couldn’t take his eyes off James, his lower half still covered in the sheet and his tshirt crumpled from where it had been pushed up. Even from across the room Teddy could see how dilated James’ pupils were.

Teddy cleared his throat and tried again, “Didn’t mean to walk in like that.”

James tried to even out his breathing and as much as he was trying to will it away, he was still as turned on as he’d been before Teddy entered the room, maybe even more so.

“Err, it’s fine,” James replied, “I should’ve locked it or something.”

James shifted his hips unconsciously, the tip of his cock rubbing against the cotton of his sheets, causing him to gasp at the sensation. He closed his eyes, feeling embarrassed but more turned on than ever before, an ache in his stomach, hands itching to touch himself, the sensations heightened by the fact that he could feel Teddy’s stare burning holes in the side of his face. Teddy just couldn’t stop himself, reaching down to adjust himself in his pants, unbothered by how seedy he probably looked, James had his eyes shut anyway.

Teddy laughed awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood with a joke, saying, “Did you need a hand?”

He was expecting James to blush and laugh it off, dismissing Teddy, what he wasn’t expecting was for James to open his eyes and stare directly at him, fierce with intent.

“Are you offering?” He said, voice dropping an octave, his tone unlike any other Teddy had heard him use before.

Teddy choked slightly, not expecting that. It was now or never, he thought to himself. He could back out of the room, leaving him and James to be awkward for a day or two before things going back to normal, or he could push this further, see how far James would let him go. He didn’t know whether he would get an opportunity like this again.

Propelled more by the blood in his dick than the blood in his brain, he stepped forward towards James’ bed, “And what if I was?”

“I’d tell you to hurry up and get over here, before I start rutting against my sheets like a teenager.” James replied almost immediately and Teddy thought he might keel over and die.

Truthfully, he wanted to do something like a backflip, he hadn’t done one in six years but he was sure he could still pull it off, or maybe just run and dive onto James’ bed. But he wanted to appear sexy and collected, and an action like that was probably bordering more on him looking like a massive nerd than anything else. So instead he sauntered over, trying to appear casual as he made his way round to sit on the edge of James’ bed.

“This was not how I pictured my Thursday evening going.” James said, leaning back on his pillows and letting out a genuine laugh that aided in some of the tension leaving the room.

His change of position had caused the sheet to fall further down his body, now only covering his crotch and revealing his stomach once again. Teddy was scared that if he opened his mouth he might start dribbling at the sight.

Mimicking James’ relaxed demeanour, Teddy laughed, “Neither did I.”

Perched on the edge of the bed, Teddy felt nervous. He didn’t know why, it wasn’t like he’d never been with someone before, he was 27. But he’d never been involved in something that was initiated the way this had been, not to mention that this was all happening with James.

In the time it had taken for Teddy to sit down and gather his thoughts, James had pushed the bed sheet down to round his ankles and took hold of himself again, wrapping his fist around his length and groaning.

“Fuck.” He whispered, eyes fluttering shut as he ran his thumb across the head.

Teddy’s mouth had gone dry, a stark contrast to the way it was watering only moments ago.

“Teddy.” James groaned, his voice hitching at the end as he opened his eyes and locked them with Teddy, tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip.

“Jamie.” Teddy responded, the name slipping out before he could stop himself.

Instinctively, he shuffled closer, one hand reaching out to grip James’ thigh. He watched James’ eyes flicker down to where Teddy was gripping his leg, then saw the way his dick seemed to twitch in interest. Making good on his offer, Teddy took his other hand and wrapped it around the hand James had fisted around himself, prying James’ fingers away. It didn’t take long for James to get the message, letting go of himself and groaning softly when Teddy wrapped his own fist around it.

“You’re going to kill me.” James whimpered as Teddy loosely ran his fist up James’ length, rubbing his thumb over the slit to smear precum down the length, making the slide easier.

Teddy laughed, but there was nothing about the situation he was finding very funny. He felt like his heart was in his throat, watching James’ back arch up off the bed, his stomach muscles quivering as Teddy picked up the pace, before slowing it down again, teasing him.

“Fuck James, you’re something else.” Teddy said quietly, shifting to try and release the pressure in his joggers.

“You’re going to have to speed up Ted, this is torture.” James grunted as Teddy twisted his wrist slightly.

“Oh, am I?” Teddy smirked, slowing his pace down even more, gripping James’ thigh just a bit tighter.

His hand spanned practically the entire width of James’ thigh and the way he was holding onto it was sure to leave fingerprint shaped bruises, not that either him or James cared.

James sighed, a mixture of pleasure quickly taken over by frustration to Teddy’s pace “Yes, you absolute asshole.”

Teddy laughed, but it quickly got stuck in his throat when James begun lifting his hips and thrusting into Teddy’s fist in time with his strokes, the soft grunting noises he was making going straight to Teddy’s dick, which was throbbing in his underwear.

“I think you might be the one to kill me.” Teddy admitted, his voice softer than before.

James looked up at him and smirked, pupils blown wide, face flushed and his fringe beginning to stick to his forehead from sweat. Something inside Teddy made him want to wipe that smirk straight off James’ face, so he finally listened to what James had been asking and picked up the pace of his strokes. Clearly James hadn’t been expecting him to do so because as Teddy began stroking him faster he let out a moan that had Teddy nearly cumming in his pants, something he hadn’t done in at least 10 years.

“Fuck, Teddy, don’t stop please, I’m close, fuck, please.” James begged and Teddy honestly thought his own vision had started to go blurry, he wanted to ruin the man spread out in front of him.

Teddy watched as James’ fists curled in the sheets next to him, gripping so hard he was sure he was about to tear a hole in the cotton. It wasn’t long before James was arching up off the bed again, head thrown back in a moan as he came into Teddy’s hand. His thighs were shaking, muscles twitching as Teddy stroked him slowly through the aftershock. James’ chest was heaving with the strength of his breathing, shifting around to try and get Teddy to let go of him, unable to form sentences at the present moment. Teddy somehow got the message and removed his hand, wordlessly casting a cleansing charm to clean himself up, his other hand still on James’ thigh, thumb stroking soothing circles into his skin.

Once he’d calmed down, James let go of the sheets and propped himself up on his elbows, looking at Teddy who was already watching him attentively. James’ eyes dropped down to the obvious bulge in Teddy’s trousers and smirked, feeling smug that he’d done that and that Teddy had been so focused on James that he hadn’t tried to sort himself out.

Teddy raised an eyebrow, as if asking a question and James’ smirk turned into a smile.

“That was great.” He said, hand snaking down to rest on top of Teddy’s.

Teddy laughed, but he was unsure what to say. He didn’t know how to handle this situation now. Should he get up and leave? Should he stay? Should he sort out what was going on in his trousers? He was unsure, leaving it up to James to make the next call.

James shook his head fondly, watching the cogs turn in Teddy’s mind, before saying, “Come here.”

“What?” Teddy asked, unsure of what James meant.

“Can I have a kiss?” He tried not to laugh at the expression on Teddy’s face.

“A kiss?”

“Yeah, is that alright? Seems like nothing in comparison to what you just did.” James smirked.

Teddy couldn’t help but laugh softly, “Guess you’re right.”

Then he leant down to cup James’ face, other hand still on his thigh, not having moved since he first put it there. He pressed their lips together and kissed James softly, much more tenderly compared to what had just happened. James’ tongue came out to lick across Teddy’s bottom lip so he opened his mouth, letting James in to deepen the kiss. Ignoring the throb in his underwear and the ache in the pit of his stomach, Teddy tried to keep the kiss gentle, tried to convey months worth of feelings through the simple act, but James clearly had other ideas.

Not breaking the kiss, James sat up, pulling himself closer to Teddy. He was practically sat in the man’s lap, revelling in the way Teddy groaned into his mouth when he reached out to cup the bulge in Teddy’s trousers and squeezed.

* * *


End file.
